hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Beitacle
|name = Hotel Beitacle |kana = ベーチタクルホテル |romaji = Bēchitakuru Hoteru |located in = Yorknew City |manga debut = Chapter 72 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011)}} Hotel Beitacle (ベーチタクルホテル, Bēchitakuru Hoteru) is a high-class hotel located in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Overview During the Yorknew City arc, Neon Nostrade and her bodyguards stayed in the Hotel Beitacle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Plot Yorknew City arc The hotel is indirectly mentioned by Dalzollene (the head bodyguard of the Nostrade Family) when he informs the new recruits the location where they will take their boss Neon to stay for the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 At the hotel Dalzollene contacts Neon's father, Light Nostrade, to notify him of the recent predictions her daughter foretold.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 In light of this ominous news, Neon is forbidden from attending the Underground Auction for her safety. With that settled Dalzollene briefs the bodyguards of their tasks during the auction and later Neon throws a massive tantrum about not being able to attend the event, which has Dalzollene at wits end as he informs Light. To prevent further altercations with his daughter, Light cancels his plans and will arrive at the hotel soon to pick her up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Notified of the incident at the Underground Auction, Dalzollene leaves Neon and her maids guarded by bodyguard Squala's dogs to protect them in their absence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Returning to the hotel after capturing the Phantom Troupe member Uvogin, the Nostrade bodyguards perform interrogative torture in the basement of the hotel to extract information from the thief regarding the missing items from the Underground Auction, though to no avail. Uvogin escapes his captors by being released by a group of his fellow Troupe members and, in the process, Dalzollene is murdered. Uvogin wants revenge against the "Chain Dude"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 and vows not to return to their leader until he's accomplished his vengeance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 With Uvogin's escape and the speculation of Dalzollene's death, the remaining Nostrade bodyguards discuss how to proceed. Ultimately Kurapika is chosen as the new head bodyguard and notifies Light of the recent events. Uvogin returns to the hotel and confronts Kurapika and the two settle on a location where to fight it out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 On the afternoon of September 3rd, Light arrives and is elaborated fully on the recent events on the Underground Auction and divulges to the bodyguards that the auction has not only been rescheduled but the Mafia heads, the Ten Dons, have hired Freelance Assassins as well as two members of the Zoldyck Family to take care of the Phantom Troupe, should they try and make a move on the auction again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 The Phantom Troupe member Kortopi uses his Nen ability to distinguish the Scarlet Eyes copy's location in order to track down the "Chain Dude", but the item is at the hotel where Squala and his dogs are guarding it. An incognito Kurapika accompanied by Melody, deduces that members of the Phantom Troupe are heading towards the hotel and he gets in contact with Squala to warn him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 To avoid a confrontation with the Troupe, Squala leaves the hotel. However, he is still confronted by three Phantom Troupe membersHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 and is killed by one of them. The leader Chrollo is informed about the information extracted from Squala by Pakunoda, inturn she is told to rendezvous with his group at the Beitacle Hotel lobby.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Chrollo's group arrives first at the hotel lobby and later Pakunoda's group. In an incident involving their two hostages, Chrollo is kidnapped during a blackout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 Astounded by this turn of events, Phinks (another Phantom Troupe member) is contacted to rendezvous at the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 By the time the group arrives and is brought up to date on the circumstances, Kurapika contacts the Phantom Troupe members and imposes a series of demands for them to follow or else their leader will die. Though displeased with the demands and circumstances, they capitulate to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Translations around the World References fr:Hôtel_Beach_Takuru Category:Locations